


I am Dying

by psychoticChocolate



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticChocolate/pseuds/psychoticChocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Dave Strider, and you are dying. A Short Fic I wrote, Its Sadstuck. Rated T for Blood, Death, and Angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am Dying

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are dying. You lay helpless on the ground, on Skaia. For some reason it is softly snowing, Upon freezing you are bleeding to death. You tried to take on Bec Noir, how stupid of you. You berate yourself, and watch the clouds pass by. Even with the highest achievement of power, God Tier, you still couldn't win.

Your starting to think its impossible.

You are crying, clenching your fist. Your eyes are heavy, and you haven't slept in weeks. this game has kept all your attention, and there's no time to sleep. But even if you did, Derse would not bring you the pleasure of a pleasant dream, for your dream self is dead.

You start to think death is better.

You start to recall the fondest memories you own. Meeting your friends, Getting and losing your copy of Sburb, getting beat by your Bro, Starting to Play, Entering the medium, Meeting the trolls, Making a friend with one, Becoming God Tier, Taking on Bec, and this one.

You start to believe that you never lived for a purpose.

You start to think of The Scratch. Every Hero of Time is given one, in case of times like this. Reset. That was the only way now, you needed this. But you start to think that if you do you may not meet your friends, & may, or may not, play the game. These are hard to make choices, when you have power over living, dying, and forgetting or not forgetting.

You make a Once in a life time decision, that will change everything.

Your eyes close, forgetting it all. You'd rather forget, than die.

"Goodbye, My Friends."

 

...

 _Your name is DAVE. It is an UNSEASONABLY WARM April day. Your BEDROOM WINDOW is open to let some air in, and your FAN is cranked. Arguably even more cranked would be your FLY BEATS, which brings us to your variety of INTERESTS. A cool dude like you is sure to have plenty. You have a penchant for spinning out UNBELIEVABLY ILL JAMS with your TURNTABLES AND MIXING GEAR. You like to rave about BANDS NO ONE'S EVER HEARD OF BUT YOU. You collect WEIRD DEAD THINGS PRESERVED IN VARIOUS WAYS. You are an AMATEUR PHOTOGRAPHER and operate your own MAKESHIFT DARKROOM. You maintain a number of IRONICALLY HUMOROUS BLOGS, WEBSITES, AND SOCIAL NETWORKING PROFILES. And if the inspiration strikes, you won't hesitate to drop some PHAT RHYMES on a mofo and REPRESENT._

 _What will you do?_

...

 

Your Name is Dave Strider, and this has happened again. You feel like you have died like this once before. Instead of resetting you let yourself freeze, blood frozen on your lips. Though this time, you have friends on your sides. 15 others around you, crying.

You wake up in your own bed, in your own house. And you are alone. You walk outside, and world is cratered around you. Stuck to live to live alone, and suddenly you see a boy in a Ghost slime shirt, along with a girl with a Squiddle shirt, and another girl with a Dog head on her shirt. You have no idea who they are, but you seem to feel like your future lies with them. As you walk the desolate wasteland, you all meet 12 more kids, with shirts with astrological shirts.

A puddle of water is in front of you, with 15 black roses and one red rose. Somehow you know this tells you the future you will never have. You are dreaming, and here anything you want can happen. You cry, letting memories flood of the life you had before this dream. You died, there with your friends crying. But here, slowly everyone disappears and you are alone. The flowers mean here, you are alone, but their you are not.

You start to think Resetting again, would have been more fulfilling. Though you can't change it now. You don't want to be alone here.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Please R&C, I cried writing this. Edited spelling errors and some missing words.))


End file.
